1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a laser projector that senses touch, while realizing an image by using a laser light source and a scanner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A projection type image display device (namely, a projector) can realize a large image, with no auxiliary display panel. Such a projection type display device is used in realizing a screen for a conference or meeting and is small-sized as an image display device for children.
A conventional projection type display device (a conventional projector) typically uses a light emitting diode as a light source. Recently, a laser projector emerges that uses a laser as a light source
In addition, there are demands for image display devices configured to realize an image on a curved screen as well as a simple flat screen. However, it is difficult to realize a sharp clean image because an image projected on a screen might be out of focus according to a position of the screen.